The embodiments herein relate generally to power systems.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, it was difficult to maintain systems that integrated solar and wind power systems. The prior art includes: U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0112546 filed by Culver; U.S. Pat. No. 8,288,884 issued to Malcolm; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,330,296 issued to Ottman.
None of Culver, Malcom or Ottman teach a system that can be used to rotate, raise and lower a tower. This functionality allows a user to more easily maintain the wind turbine since climbing the tower is no longer required.